


POSSESSION

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 03, Shippy Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Martin and Jon get kidnapped — together.





	1. Chapter 1

**ARCHIVIST**

… recording ends.

[SIGHS]

… Martin?

**MARTIN**

[PAUSE & DOOR OPENS]

Yep?

**ARCHIVIST**

Did everyone leave?

**MARTIN**

Yep. Just you and me.

**ARCHIVIST**

Right… wait, why are you here?

**MARTIN**

Er– no reason, really? Just catching up on some reading. And _you’re_ still here, so…

**ARCHIVIST**

I’ve told you—

**MARTIN**

Yeah, yeah, I know, I don’t have to stay. But I don’t really think it’s safe? For you to be here alone.

**ARCHIVIST**

I’m not sure it’s safe anywhere…

But thank you.

**MARTIN**

Oh– yeah. No problem.

**ARCHIVIST**

I think I’m done now, though. You’re welcome to stay later, but—

**MARTIN**

Oh, no, I can go. I’m ready to go. Did you… I dunno, wanna get a bite? There’s a place about ten minutes, I got an _amazing_ chicken and mushroom pie the other day—

**ARCHIVIST**

I…

… sure. That’d be great.

**MARTIN**

R– oh. _Really?_ Great! I’ll just– just go get my coat. Be right back.

[FOOTSTEPS RECEDING]

**ARCHIVIST**

[weary] … right.

[CLICK]

 

[CLICK]

**MARTIN**

This has been nice. Right? I mean, you don’t really… well, you should just get out with us more, Jon, you go between the archives and home all the time. It’s not healthy.

**ARCHIVIST**

[softly] I know.

I know I haven’t been… attentive, I’m sorry. It’s just… been a lot, lately.

**MARTIN**

I know.

**ARCHIVIST**

Although that excuse barely holds up nowadays, it’s been hard on us all—

**BREEKON**

‘scuse me.

**MARTIN**

Yeah?

**ARCHIVIST**

You– Martin, _run._

**MARTIN**

What?

**ARCHIVIST**

You need to go, _now—_

**HOPE**

He runs, you die.

[SOUND OF FABRIC RUSTLING AS THE ARCHIVIST TURNS]

**ARCHIVIST**

Oh sh—

**MARTIN**

Jon? Wait, don’t I know—

**ARCHIVIST**

Breekon and Hope.

**MARTIN**

Oh crap. Yep.

**ARCHIVIST**

You won’t kill me. You’re just the _delivery_ service.

**HOPE**

True…

**BREEKON**

… but we can’t help if our goods are _damaged in transit._

**ARCHIVIST**

Stay back.

[under his breath] Martin, when I tell you to run—

[RUSTLING, AS RECORDER IS MOVED]

[THE ARCHIVIST'S VOICE IS FURTHER FROM THE RECORDER, MUFFLED]

— go, and call Elias.

**MARTIN**

[MARTIN'S VOICE IS CLOSER, BUT STILL MUFFLED]

… no.

**ARCHIVIST**

Shut up and do what I say, Martin. Now isn’t the time—

**MARTIN**

No. No.

[raising voice] I’ll go. I’ll go with you.

**HOPE**

Smart boy.

**ARCHIVIST**

_Martin—_

**BREEKON**

Into the van, please.

**ARCHIVIST**

No. No, no. You can have _me,_ but you are _not_ taking my _assistants—_

**BREEKON**

We will take you all, Archivist.

**ARCHIVIST**

_No._ I refuse—

**HOPE**

Oh, for God’s sake.

[MARTIN HUFFS A PAINED BREATH]

[THE ARCHIVIST EXCLAIMS]

[THE RUSTLE OF A STRUGGLE]

**ARCHIVIST**

Martin!

[STRUGGLING]

Get off me!

**HOPE**

Get in the goddamned van, Archivist.

**ARCHIVIST**

… right. Fine.

[STRUGGLING STOPS]

[THE SHIFT OF FABRIC & THE ARCHIVIST TAKES A FEW STEPS]

[VAN DOOR SLIDES SHUT]

[CLICK]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere mid-S3. And I was new to this fandom when I wrote this, so there was ~things I didn't know, obviously lmaoo
> 
> Going back to my roots— I love script writing. It's _hard_ in a podcast setting?? especially when you know you aren't gonna have VAs to hit intonation and feeling?? hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

[CLICK]

[VOICES BECOME CLEAR]

**MARTIN**

Wait, when did you put this in my pocket?

**ARCHIVIST**

[tiredly] When I told you to run. I thought Elias could use the proof I was actually taken this time.

**MARTIN**

Oh.

[THE ARCHIVIST SIGHS]

I’m _fine,_ Jon. It didn’t really hurt. Just surprised me a bit, that’s all.

**ARCHIVIST**

That’s not the problem.

You… everyone. Me. We’re… we’re not safe. But now—

**MARTIN**

I know.

**ARCHIVIST**

I don’t think you do.

**MARTIN**

That we’re _all_ in danger, but now _I’m_ even more in danger since I decided to come with you? That we’re all expendable, but I’m _more_ expendable because I’m only here as a bargaining chip to make you do what they want?

**ARCHIVIST**

… essentially.

**MARTIN**

Yeah, kinda figured that out on my own.

**ARCHIVIST**

So why would you—

**MARTIN**

Did you think I was just gonna, what, turn tail and run?

**ARCHIVIST**

Yes! That’s exactly you should have done.

**MARTIN**

Jon, you were held hostage for a _month!_ And none of us even _knew!_ I wasn’t going to just– just let them take you again!

**ARCHIVIST**

I managed before.

**MARTIN**

Yeah, with the help of Michael, or– or whoever the hell the Spiral is nowadays! Are you _trying_ to run out of luck? Because we don’t _exactly_ have a lot of that to begin with.

**ARCHIVIST**

[with mild, resigned humor] And you’re going to be the one to bail me out this time?

**MARTIN**

I mean– maybe?

I just… didn’t want you to be alone this time, y’know?

**ARCHIVIST**

[softly] … thank you, Martin.

Although this may _actually_ be it, this time.

**MARTIN**

[laughter, nervous now] I– I know… I’m trying _not_ to think about that part overmuch, actually.

**ARCHIVIST**

Fair.

… me, either.

[TYRES SQUEAL]

**MARTIN**

[CLATTER AS RECORDER FALLS]

[THE SOUND OF SOMETHING HEAVY FALLING IN THE VAN]

Shi—!

**ARCHIVIST**

… arseholes.

Come sit over here.

**MARTIN**

Yeah, I'll just, scooch in here– sorry—

**ARCHIVIST**

You’re alright.

[MOVEMENT SHIFTING & SETTLING]

Hand me that?

**MARTIN**

Oh, sure.

[CLICK]

 

[CLICK]

**ARCHIVIST**

Mmphh— mmm— mnnhhnn ~~——~~!

**JUDE**

Oh, for pity’s sake.

[THE ARCHIVIST SUCKS IN AN AIR OF BREATH, & COUGHS]

**ARCHIVIST**

Where’s Martin??

**JUDE**

Shouldn’t you be more worried about yourself? After all, _you’re_ the one here with _me._

**ARCHIVIST**

Where’s Martin.

**JUDE**

Oh. Such a terrible burn. A true pity that never healed. [laughs]

I’m joking, of course.

**ARCHIVIST**

Get away from me. _Where’s Martin?_

**JUDE**

Probably off asking the same questions about you. He’s _boring._ He’s just a means to your end.

Oh.

I could melt that finger right off of your hand, Archivist. Would you like me to try?

**ARCHIVIST**

…

[with venom] _No._

**JUDE**

Oh, do relax. You’ll both be gone before long.

 _God,_ I can’t wait to watch you burn. It might actually make this all worth it.

[CLICK]

 

[CLICK]

[SHARP, PANICKED BREATHING]

**JUDE**

A touching reunion! No, leave the tape running. I’ll want a copy to listen to later. Come along, now.

[FOOTSTEPS RECEDING]

[A DOOR CLOSES]

**MARTIN**

_Oh my God—_

**ARCHIVIST**

Martin– breathe– are you alright?

**MARTIN**

I’m– yeah, I’m fine, I’m just…

They didn’t do anything to me. I was just… worried, when we got separated.

**ARCHIVIST**

I’m starting to think they separated us _for_ that purpose…

**MARTIN**

Are _you_ okay?

**ARCHIVIST**

Yes. Just a bit… tied up, like you.

**MARTIN**

Right.

[THE CREAKING OF WOODEN CHAIRS THAT EITHER ARE TIED TO]

Good that you’re not… hurt or anything.

**ARCHIVIST**

… likewise.

**MARTIN**

So…

… who was that, then?

**ARCHIVIST**

Jude Perry… one of the members of the Cult of the Lightless Flame.

**MARTIN**

Oh.

 _Oh–_ that’s… um. Glad she didn’t touch us, then.

… is that who you got that burn on your hand from?

**ARCHIVIST**

Mhm.

**MARTIN**

Right. Well, don’t… need anymore of that.

**ARCHIVIST**

No.

…

**MARTIN**

…

You know, I really have _no_ idea what to talk about when you’ve been kidnapped.

**ARCHIVIST**

[laughs] Yes… nor do I.

**MARTIN**

Did it… the last time, did it feel like a whole month?

**ARCHIVIST**

No.

**MARTIN**

Oh. Well, that’s good!

**ARCHIVIST**

It felt like time passing, of course, but… I don’t know. The museum was different. It’s not the same as this place. This is just… normal. I think.

**MARTIN**

Oh.

**ARCHIVIST**

Although the things here clearly aren’t, so who knows, really.

**MARTIN**

Right.

… what d’you think the chances are of Elias finding us…?

**ARCHIVIST**

I wouldn’t hold my breath.

**MARTIN**

Right…

…

**ARCHIVIST**

…

We’ll get ourselves out.

**MARTIN**

How?

**ARCHIVIST**

… I’m not sure.

**MARTIN**

Well… I–I mean, yeah, of course. Between the two of us…

… how tightly are you tied?

**ARCHIVIST**

Well enough.

**MARTIN**

Hm…

**ARCHIVIST**

You think of something?

**MARTIN**

Not really.

It’s just, maybe? I might be able to get– wait, do you think they’re listening?

**ARCHIVIST**

Right now? Doubtful.

**MARTIN**

Right. And if they listen to the tape, we’re already going to be dead, so that doesn’t matter… I might be able to get these ropes off. You know how you kind of… tense up when they’re tying you?

**ARCHIVIST**

I’m sorry?

**MARTIN**

I mean, like so when you relax, you have leeway?

[SHIFTING]

So I might have done that. And have a little slack, but it’s– er– not much.

I’ll keep working with it.

**ARCHIVIST**

… how do you even know to do that?

**MARTIN**

Do what?

**ARCHIVIST**

The trick with the ropes. Tensing up.

**MARTIN**

Oh. I’m– I’m a bit paranoid, I guess? [nervous laughter]

Ever since the thing with Prentiss, I kinda went all out on survival techniques? And that was one of them, so…

**ARCHIVIST**

… right.

[SIGHS]

**MARTIN**

What? What’s wrong?

**ARCHIVIST**

Nothing.

I’m just… sorry it’s come to this.

**MARTIN**

It’s not really your fault, is it?

**ARCHIVIST**

Maybe not. I don’t know.

…

[weary] I really don’t know.

**MARTIN**

Elias gave you the job.

**ARCHIVIST**

As much as I’d like to keep blaming Elias– and trust me, I _do–_ I’ve been Archivist for two years now. Two years, and I’m still running around with next to no clue what I’m meant to be doing. Elias, and the others, they keep impressing upon me the _importance_ of learning these things on my own, except I don’t know what I’m meant to be _learning,_ let alone how it’s important. All we’ve managed to do is go from running from one thing to running from another, I _still_ don’t know how to stop the Unknowing, we lost Sasha and no one even _knew_ we lost Sasha, and now _I’m_ kidnapped again, with you, this time. Our chances, slim as they usually are, are even _more_ slim, and I… still don’t know what to do.

…

God, Martin, I’m _sorry,_ I didn't mean to unload on you—

**MARTIN**

No, it’s fine—

**ARCHIVIST**

Which part?

[humorlessly] Our imminent deaths or my emotional breakdown?

**MARTIN**

Well, not the _death_ part.

You’re _fine,_ Jon. God knows you’ve… been through a lot. All the stuff you never told us, either, I… yeah, I couldn’t do it.

**ARCHIVIST**

I don’t know.

[under his breath] I think you’re better at handling fear than I am…

**MARTIN**

What?

**ARCHIVIST**

Nothing.

[CLICK]

 

[CLICK]

[CUT BACK IN TO CACOPHONY OF NOISE: MARTIN SCREAMING, MUFFLED, THE ARCHIVIST YELLING, JUDE LAUGHING]

**JUDE**

_Beautiful._

**ARCHIVIST**

LEAVE HIM ALONE!

**JUDE**

You can’t compel me with your _orders,_ Archivist.

**ARCHIVIST**

If you’re going to hurt som—

**JUDE**

Your self-sacrificial nature is _touching._

[pouting] But I’m not allowed.

**ARCHIVIST**

_What?_

**JUDE**

I already got in trouble for the little burn on your hand, and they don’t _want_ the one with freckles—

[MARTIN MAKES A FRIGHTENED NOISE]

Although I’ve almost always thought freckles were cute, don’t you? They’re just… begging to be touched.

**ARCHIVIST**

NO—

[MARTIN SCREAMS, MUFFLED]

 _Martin–_ leave him _alone,_ goddammit—

**JUDE**

Would someone gag him again, too? He talks _so_ much.

**ARCHIVIST**

Don’t you d—

**JUDE**

Don’t worry, _they_ won’t burn you!

[SOUNDS OF STRUGGLING, AND A MUFFLED NOISE OF PROTEST FROM THE ARCHIVIST]

Now then. Where was I? Right.

[HEAVY BREATHING FROM MARTIN THAT EVENTUALLY TRAILS OFF INTO ANOTHER MUFFLED SCREAM]

[CLICK]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's h/c without the _hurt_


	3. Chapter 3

[CLICK]

[SHAKY BREATHING; MARTIN CLEARLY TRYING TO BREATHE THROUGH TEARS]

…

…

**MARTIN**

Sor—

**ARCHIVIST**

Don’t.

[MORE HEAVY BREATHING]

**MARTIN**

[MARTIN SWALLOWS AND THEN CONTINUES]

It’s okay, r–right, I… I’ve never really liked the freckles to begin with– haha— 

  **ARCHIVIST**

 _Don’t._ Joke. Not now.

**MARTIN**

[STILL TRYING TO CATCH HIS BREATH]

Jon…

**ARCHIVIST**

_Please_ don’t.

I am… _physically_ and _emotionally_ unable to comfort you right now. So. Please. _Don’t_ try to do it to me.

**MARTIN**

[mutters] I mean, you could hold my hand if you wanted to comfort me…

**ARCHIVIST**

What?

**MARTIN**

I just… mean… insofar as much as possible? We’re close enough, I think.

[SHIFTING]

And there’s enough– oh. Hi.

…

U–Uh. Maybe don’t look too closely, I know we don’t really have the best angle, but I’m… still kind of… snotty. And gross. Definitely gross.

[CHAIR CREAKS AS MARTIN FACES FORWARD]

**ARCHIVIST**

Martin…

**MARTIN**

It’s fine, I’m just– don’t really have a good pain tolerance, in the moment. And it’s not like it wasn’t time for me to get some scars, you and Tim both have some– I mean, now me and you _match,_ really, with the burns—

**ARCHIVIST**

Stop trying to make this _okay._ Can you move your chair closer?

**MARTIN**

Er– maybe?

**ARCHIVIST**

You’re taller, you ought to have more leverage.

**MARTIN**

Yeah. Just give me a—

[CLATTER AS CHAIRS COLLIDE]

— whoops.

**ARCHIVIST**

[with conflicted amusement] Didn’t mean quite that close, Martin.

**MARTIN**

Sorry.

… guess you could say we’re really back to back now. [tired laughter]

[INHALES SHARPLY]

— oh.

**ARCHIVIST**

Er– she didn’t get your hands, did she?

**MARTIN**

No, that’s… y–you're fine… that's good…

[SILENCE, SAVE BREATHING]

[awkwardly, but genuine, and very, very quietly] … thank you, Jon…

**ARCHIVIST**

… least I can do.

[chuckles, dry] Literally.

[CLICK]

 

[CLICK]

**ARCHIVIST**

Sorry…

**MARTIN**

Just go to _sleep,_ Jon. I can stay awake.

**ARCHIVIST**

Mm.

**MARTIN**

And you can use my shoulder as a pillow anytime, I don’t care.

**ARCHIVIST**

[TIRED LAUGHTER]

I’m not sure I have much choice…

**MARTIN**

We can’t stay awake the whole time we’re here.

**ARCHIVIST**

But you—

**MARTIN**

I’m telling you to go to sleep. I’m okay for now.

[THE ARCHIVIST SIGHS & MARTIN CONTINUES]

And better to sleep now, while Lightless Flame isn’t here. Or any of them. Who knows when they might be back. And what they might do.

[PAUSE]

That’s the thing that gets me, I think? You said, the last time, it was about the circus? And that– that they wanted your… skin? But no one here’s said _anything._ About anything. So what do they want? And why the Lightless Flame? What’s the point? Are they just– just going to set us on fire so the circus can’t have us? Because that doesn’t make any _sense–_ she said she wasn’t allowed to burn you anymore, unless that’s a lie and she’s not _really_ working with the circus but just _wants_ us to think she is—

**ARCHIVIST**

[drowsy] Stay in the moment, Martin…

**MARTIN**

Right. Right. It’s just, I think I’m a little _too much_ into the moment, y’know?

**ARCHIVIST**

Level heads prevail.

**MARTIN**

How can I keep a level head? How are _you_ keeping a level head? This is the second time, and you’re acting like– like it’s afternoon tea.

**ARCHIVIST**

[LAUGHS DERISIVELY]

I’m not keeping a level head, Martin… barely keeping my head at all.

**MARTIN**

[mutters] It always seems like you are…

**ARCHIVIST**

Lots of caffeine and not enough sleep.

**MARTIN**

[chuckles, although sounding a little strangled] I guess.

…

[OVERWHELMING SILENCE]

…

… hey, Jon?

**ARCHIVIST**

[delayed, drifting] Mmm?

**MARTIN**

So… there’s…

There’s probably something I should say? J–Just, you know, if this really is the end, for us, or–or for me, then I should just… well, you know. No regrets and all that?

…

… Jon?

[SUBTLE SHIFTING; MARTIN GLANCING OVER HIS SHOULDER]

… right.

[laughter that, for a moment, borders hysterical] Right…

[whispers] … sleep well, Jon.

[CLICK]

 

[CLICK]

[MARTIN INHALES QUIETLY & SHARPLY]

**ARCHIVIST**

[whispers] … what?

**JUDE**

Are you two even _listening?_ Do I need another practical demonstration to keep your attention?

**ARCHIVIST**

No! No, no. We’re fine!

**JUDE**

God, I despise babysitting duty.

**ARCHIVIST**

Babysitting…?

**JUDE**

I just want to burn something. They don’t _really_ need the big one, right?

[VARIOUS NOISES OF DISCONTENT FROM THE ARCHIVIST & MARTIN]

No, of course they don’t.

**ARCHIVIST**

You never told me anything more about Agnes!

**JUDE**

_Don’t_ mention her name.

**ARCHIVIST**

Did she– I know, you should tell—

**JUDE**

_Don’t_ compel me for answers about her, Archivist! I’ve warned you before—

[SIZZLING; THE ARCHIVIST MAKES A PAINED NOISE]

**MARTIN**

Oh Christ—!

**JUDE**

You Archivists don’t get to have her. I won’t _let_ you.

**ARCHIVIST**

Joke’s on you, we already have– ahh, ah– okay, _okay—_

**JUDE**

She was better than your whole _world,_ Archivist. She was better than all of us. So you keep her name out of your filthy mouth—

**ARCHIVIST**

Right, right, right—

**JUDE**

Or I’ll burn your tongue out alongside it.

[FOOTSTEPS RECEDING QUICKLY]

[DOOR CLOSES]

**ARCHIVIST**

[breathes out] Well.

**MARTIN**

_Jesus—_

**ARCHIVIST**

I knew it’d distract her. What did you– _oh._

Christ, Martin.

**MARTIN**

It’s fine, it’s just a little blood, from working the ropes– I mean, they’ll bruise pretty bad, but… doesn’t matter now—

**ARCHIVIST**

Can you untie the others?

**MARTIN**

Yeah, just– just give me a sec, do you think she’s coming back yet?

[CHAIR CREAKING, MARTIN FUMBLING WITH SOMETHING]

**ARCHIVIST**

We’ll have to hope not. Uhh… we need something, we need a plan, um—

**MARTIN**

This _was_ the plan. I didn’t think ahead!

**ARCHIVIST**

Just give me a second—

[MARTIN HISSES IN PAIN]

What?

**MARTIN**

Nothing, just in this weird place between numb and agony and it’s hard to—

[rapidly growing tearful] _Damn,_ these ropes—

**ARCHIVIST**

Stay with it, Martin—

**MARTIN**

Right, right, right, right right [continues muttering under his breath]

**ARCHIVIST**

We need something to fight with… umm…

[laughs, strained] Guessing you still don’t carry that corkscrew—

**MARTIN**

You made fun of me for that!

**ARCHIVIST**

I did not.

**MARTIN**

For suggesting attacking Prentiss with it!

**ARCHIVIST**

Well, _yes,_ for wanting to _attack her—_

**MARTIN**

But you want to stick it into someone who can _melt like wax?!_

**ARCHIVIST**

… _alright,_ it was stupid! I don’t know—

**MARTIN**

You’re not any better at this than I am, are you?!

**ARCHIVIST**

No, Martin, I _told_ you I’m not, I’m _really_ not!

[BACKGROUND NOISE OF EITHER STRUGGLING]

How are we supposed to kill something that’s already dead?

**MARTIN**

I’d be happy with just getting out– _got it!_

**ARCHIVIST**

_Great!_ Now just—

[MARTIN EXCLAIMS & COLLAPSES]

Martin??

**MARTIN**

Okay, legs are numb– but hold on—

[CHAIR CLATTERS AWAY]

I’ve got you, Jon, don't worry—

**ARCHIVIST**

Is that all _blood?_

**MARTIN**

U–Uh, I think my hands are kinda clammy, too, but, y– _yeah,_  pretty much.

**ARCHIVIST**

Right. Right…

**MARTIN**

Goddammit…

**ARCHIVIST**

_Details,_ Martin.

**MARTIN**

Uhhh, I–I just– my _fingers,_ this isn’t working– I need, um. Um. Wait, hang on hang on hang on—

**ARCHIVIST**

… you should go.

**MARTIN**

Don’t be stupid.

**ARCHIVIST**

If _you_ can get out safely, you can come _back,_ with _help,_ Martin—

**MARTIN**

Shut up, I’m not _leaving!_ Just… _hold on._

**ARCHIVIST**

What are you _doing?_

**MARTIN**

Shoelaces.

**ARCHIVIST**

_What?_

**MARTIN**

I needed a shoelace, the friction– sorry if it, well, _burns—_

**ARCHIVIST**

[sarcastically] Ha!

Between this and the alternative—

**MARTIN**

Yeah, _exactly._ Keep wiggling against the ropes while I do this––

[SOUND OF SAWING ON ROPE & PANICKED BREATHING]

**ARCHIVIST**

… Martin.

**MARTIN**

Huh?

**ARCHIVIST**

If this doesn’t work, you should… you should know that—

**MARTIN**

Ah!

[SOUND OF ROPE TEARING]

[MARTIN’S WEIGHT COLLAPSES ON THE FLOOR & THE ARCHIVIST LAUGHS FRANTICALLY]

**ARCHIVIST**

Martin—

[CHAIR CREAKING & THE ARCHIVIST PULLING AT HIS REMAINING BONDS]

— if I never get to say it again, you are _truly_ amazing.

**MARTIN**

Yeah…?

**ARCHIVIST**

Remind me to look up– your survival techniques when we– get home. [huffs]

Since kidnapping seems to be becoming a _regular thing— there._

… damn—  [wood creaking]

Can– Can you stand?

**MARTIN**

Um… y–yeah. I can stand. Not… not sure about _running_ yet, but…

**ARCHIVIST**

We should still find something to defend ourselves against the human ones, at least… can you see– wait, I still have my phone.

**MARTIN**

Oh… right… she didn’t take either of ours…

That’s… that’s a bit weird, right…?

**ARCHIVIST**

… yes.

No signal. No surprise. But at least we can use it to see– oh.

**MARTIN**

What?

Oh. Most of it’s just from my hands. Had to keep wiping them off, so my shirt’s a bit… bloody.

**ARCHIVIST**

… we’ll be straight to A&E, then.

There’s nothing else here, literally. _Nothing._

**MARTIN**

… your belt. Wrap it around your hand, use the buckle as a weapon.

**ARCHIVIST**

… right.

[FABRIC & BUCKLE SHIFTING]

What about you?

**MARTIN**

I dunno… it’s fine. We just need to _go,_ Jon.

**ARCHIVIST**

But– oh, wait. Here.

**MARTIN**

… of course you have a pen. Why didn’t I think of that?

**ARCHIVIST**

[seriously] Aim for the eyes.

**MARTIN**

[TIRED LAUGHTER]

Right…

[A BEAT OF SILENCE, AS THEY PREPARE]

**ARCHIVIST**

[softly] Ready…?

**MARTIN**

… ready.

**ARCHIVIST**

Oh.

[FOOTSTEPS APPROACHING]

Can’t forget this—

[RECORDER RUSTLING]

[CLICK]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~(but this was also all written before I finished s3 so some things are now podcast inaccurate ha)~~ also the shoelace thing works. i tried it. it saws through the rope, and it does get _hot_


	4. Chapter 4

**ARCHIVIST**

This way, this way, th– uh, no, no, no—  _come on._

[FOOTSTEPS RUNNING]

**MARTIN**

Jon– did it occur to you– this has all been a little _strange…?_

[HEAVY BREATHING]

I mean– nobody’s even tried to stop us!

**ARCHIVIST**

Did you _want_ them to?!

**MARTIN**

No! Just– it’s _weird!_

**ARCHIVIST**

… I’ve noticed. It’s _not_ settling my nerves.

… this way.

[FOOTSTEPS RUNNING]

[CLICK]

 

[CLICK]

**MARTIN**

Jon Jon Jon Jon– door! There’s a door!

**ARCHIVIST**

Right– _right,_ let’s hope it’s unlocked.

**MARTIN**

And that she isn’t behind it—

**ARCHIVIST**

That, too.

On three.

One– two– _three—_

[DOOR BEING THROWN OPEN]

[THE ARCHIVIST EXCLAIMS & MARTIN SHRIEKS]

**TIM**

_Christ!_

**ARCHIVIST**

Tim!?

**MELANIE**

Oh my _God—_

**DAISY**

Move. _Move!_

[FLURRY OF MOVEMENT & FOOTSTEPS STAGGERING]

[VOICES OVERLAPPING]

**BASIRA**

Jon– here—

**ARCHIVIST**

Forget about me, it’s Martin who—

**TIM**

I’ve got him.

**MARTIN**

I’m okay, I’m okay— [muffled muttering]

**TIM**

What _happened_ to you?

**DAISY**

Is she still in there? _Is she still in there?_

**ARCHIVIST**

Uhhhh—

**DAISY**

_Sims!_ Did you see her on the way out or not?!

**ELIAS**

They’re gone.

**ARCHIVIST**

What…?

**ELIAS**

Ms Perry fled beyond our sight. The moment you two turned back up in it, actually. Everyone else went with her.

**ARCHIVIST**

Oh…

[SUDDEN SHIFT OF MOVEMENT]

**BASIRA**

Jon!

**ARCHIVIST**

Mm– seems that adrenalin’s wearing off.

**MELANIE**

Yeah, we need to go. To the hospital. Like three days ago. Right now.

**ARCHIVIST**

[mutters] Three days…

**BASIRA**

Agreed– Elias.

**ELIAS**

Just a moment.

**TIM**

What now?

**ELIAS**

A precaution.

[A LIGHTER STRIKES]

**MELANIE**

_Really?_

**DAISY**

Oh _fantastic._

**ELIAS**

I would have thought you would have agreed most readily out of the whole of them. No loose ends, Ms Tonner.

**DAISY**

Implying something might be there for you to miss.

**ELIAS**

Please. Even I don’t know _everything._

**DAISY**

What a _shock._

**ELIAS**

Plus, there’s something… oddly poetic about it, isn’t there?

[A METALLIC CLICK & THE SOUND OF THE FLAME CATCHING]

There. We can go.

[FOOTSTEPS RECEDE]

**DAISY**

… he’s really a psychopath.

[FOOTSTEPS RECEDE]

**BASIRA**

Can you walk, Jon?

… Jon?

**ARCHIVIST**

[distracted] S–Sorry.

I, uh, I can walk, yes.

**TIM**

Melanie.

**MELANIE**

I’ve got this side.

**TIM**

Right.

**MELANIE**

Ready, Martin?

**MARTIN**

Y… yeah.

**ARCHIVIST**

… let’s go.

[FOOTSTEPS RECEDE]

[CLICK]

 

[CLICK]

**TIM**

… is it really shit to want to take a picture?

**MELANIE**

Probably… yeah.

**TIM**

Thought so.

**MELANIE**

Blackmail photos are probably only good if the people you’re blackmailing aren’t, you know, _actually physically_ hurt. _I’m_ not even that much of a dick.

**ELIAS**

Well, they’ve had a rough few days.

Let them sleep.

**MELANIE**

Yeah.

Are Basira and Daisy meeting us at hospital?

**ELIAS**

They’ll be a little late, but yes.

**TIM**

… are you recording this?

**MELANIE**

I mean– yeah? I figured he’d want it, in case he thinks he missed something? I dunno. I just… felt like I should.

[TIM SIGHS HEAVILY]

But I mean, I can turn it off, until we get there… yeah, I’ll just—

[CLICK]

 

[CLICK]

[DOOR SLIDES OPEN & CLOSED]

[FOOTSTEPS APPROACHING]

**ARCHIVIST**

Here.

**MARTIN**

Oh thank God.

**ARCHIVIST**

Don’t say that yet.

**MARTIN**

Is it terrible?

**ARCHIVIST**

It’s hospital tea, so… keeps your standards pretty low.

**MARTIN**

[SIPS]

… yeah, it’s… okay.

Besides, it’s cold in here, so…

**ARCHIVIST**

Oh. Hold on.

**MARTIN**

Wait, it’s not—

**ARCHIVIST**

Hang on.

[DOOR OPENS & CLOSES]

**MARTIN**

… ha.

[SIPS]

… God that’s terrible.

[STYROFOAM CUP BEING SET DOWN]

[DOOR OPENS & CLOSES]

**ARCHIVIST**

Here.

**MARTIN**

Thanks…

[FABRIC SHIFTING & MARTIN SIGHS]

I will be… _really_ glad to get out of here.

**ARCHIVIST**

Tomorrow, I think they said?

**MARTIN**

Yeah.

**ARCHIVIST**

They were mostly worried about the burns, I think? I got out pretty quick after the IV, but then, I like to refuse treatment on principle, I suppose…

**MARTIN**

Yeah.

It’s funny, it _is_ cold in here, like _all_ hospitals are? But I can still… _feel_ her burning me.

Does that… does that go away…?

**ARCHIVIST**

… eventually.

**MARTIN**

Oh, good, then. That’s encouraging.

**ARCHIVIST**

Martin—

**MARTIN**

You’re starting to sound like me, you know… apologizing.

**ARCHIVIST**

You don’t know what I was going to say.

**MARTIN**

Yes, I do.

Look, I don’t blame you. I know you blame yourself, and I can’t… I know I can’t take away your guilt that way, but… I chose to come with you. I’d do it again. Okay?

… say ‘okay,’ Jon.

**ARCHIVIST**

[laughs dryly] Okay… okay.

Thank you.

**MARTIN**

Mhm. My pleasure. W–Well, you know what I mean. Like, not that getting second degree burns is _fun,_ but rather me than you and things could be a lot worse—

**ARCHIVIST**

Let’s stop while we’re ahead, Martin.

**MARTIN**

Yeah. Probably for the best.

… I saw the fire on the news.

**ARCHIVIST**

Yes… I saw the same. ‘Unknown causes…’

**MARTIN**

… there’s nothing to implicate us, right?

**ARCHIVIST**

I don’t think Elias would put us at _that_ kind of risk.

**MARTIN**

[VAGUE NOISE]

… it was a setup, wasn’t it? The whole thing. The kidnapping, the torture, our escape. Elias seeing us right at the _exact_ moment the Lightless Flame vanished. It wasn’t right. Like, they were only keeping us hidden for so long, or for– for some reason.

**ARCHIVIST**

… yes. Elias thinks it might have been some sort of test to… gauge response time? Or just to gauge _him,_ or maybe even me, but I’m not… entirely sure. [sighs]

Once again caught up in the middle…

**MARTIN**

Well… at least it wasn’t the Unknowing?

**ARCHIVIST**

That’s something, I suppose. Although that’s still just a matter of time…

**MARTIN**

Cross that bridge when we get there?

**ARCHIVIST**

Yes… you’re right.

You’re right…

[INDETERMINATE BACKGROUND NOISE]

You’ll give me a healthy dose of your survivalist techniques after you’re free of here, right?

**MARTIN**

[laughs] Yeah, sure. Although Google’s a thing, too, Jon.

**ARCHIVIST**

I’m better with practical demonstration.

**MARTIN**

True.

[jokingly] Just no hand to hand until these burns heal up, okay?

**ARCHIVIST**

I wouldn’t ask– no. That can wait.

**MARTIN**

I was kidding, Jon.

**ARCHIVIST**

Oh. Well, all the same.

**MARTIN**

I’m not really good at _that_ kind of self-defence? You probably know how to punch better than I do.

**ARCHIVIST**

I really don’t.

**MARTIN**

Maybe we should, I don’t know, take a class or something.

**ARCHIVIST**

As sad as that is, that would… probably benefit all of us.

**MARTIN**

Oh– yeah, that too.

… I doubt Tim would go, though.

**ARCHIVIST**

… true.

**MARTIN**

And Basira probably already knows all that from her cop stuff?

**ARCHIVIST**

[offhand] And Melanie could kick both of our arses without even looking.

**MARTIN**

[laughs] It’s just us, then.

**ARCHIVIST**

Mostly just me.

**MARTIN**

I’m sure there’s plenty we can learn together.

**ARCHIVIST**

Sounds good.

[AWKWARD SILENCE]

[THE ARCHIVIST & MARTIN START SPEAKING AT THE SAME TIME]

**ARCHIVIST**

Er—

**MARTIN**

Sorry—

[THE ARCHIVIST LAUGHS]

… what?

**ARCHIVIST**

I’m reminded how much I rely on you for the small talk.

**MARTIN**

Oh—

**ARCHIVIST**

I’m horrible at it, always have been.

**MARTIN**

No, you’re—

**ARCHIVIST**

Don’t be kind, Martin, you’re the one in the hospital bed.

**MARTIN**

[mutters] I mean– that doesn’t mean I should stop being _nice—_

**ARCHIVIST**

[chuckles]

Rely on you for a lot, it seems.

**MARTIN**

Oh– I…

…

… I don’t really know what to say to that.

**ARCHIVIST**

I think you’re supposed to say ‘thank you.’

**MARTIN**

Ha… yeah.

**ARCHIVIST**

Say ‘thank you,’ Martin.

**MARTIN**

[laughs] Yeah, yeah… thank you.

**ARCHIVIST**

You should get some sleep.

**MARTIN**

Probably.

[CHAIR CREAKING]

You don’t have to stay.

**ARCHIVIST**

I’d rather.

**MARTIN**

Oh.

**ARCHIVIST**

If you don’t mind?

**MARTIN**

No, no, um, I’d… like that? But if you have work—

**ARCHIVIST**

Elias hasn’t cleared me yet, anyway.

**MARTIN**

Oh.

**ARCHIVIST**

I’d still like to stay.

**MARTIN**

R–Right. Okay.

[FABRIC SHIFTING AS MARTIN SQUIRMS TO GET COMFORTABLE]

[mumbles] … glad you’re here…

**ARCHIVIST**

Glad we’re both here.

**MARTIN**

That, too.

**ARCHIVIST**

…

Get some rest.

**MARTIN**

Sure.

[CLICK]

 

[CLICK]

[BACKGROUND CHATTER OF PEOPLE AT THE MAGNUS INSTITUTE]

**MARTIN**

Like nothing ever happened.

**ARCHIVIST**

Business as usual.

**MARTIN**

… they wouldn’t notice if we were gone, would they?

**ARCHIVIST**

No. There’s always going to be someone to replace us, I’m sure.

…

**MARTIN**

…

[forcefully cheerful] Well! That’s depressing!

**ARCHIVIST**

[mutters] And we haven’t even gone down to the archives yet.

**MARTIN**

[MARTIN SNORTS IN LAUGHTER & COUGHS]

Well…

**ARCHIVIST**

Back to work.

**MARTIN**

Yep!

[TWO SETS OF FOOTSTEPS MOVING DOWN THE HALLWAY]

... you know we couldn’t _really_ replace you, right?

**ARCHIVIST**

Oh, I’m sure Elias has a _dossier_ of backup plans for when I fail.

**MARTIN**

Okay, yeah, he can replace _The Archivist,_ but he can’t replace _Jonathan Sims._

[jokingly] You’re one of a kind, _trust me._

**ARCHIVIST**

[LAUGHS]

Well.

Likewise, Martin… likewise.

[CLICK]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clearly a whole lot of this is inaccurate now... sobs... but that's okay. let's pretend things are still good and mostly okay! and the biggest thing they have to worry about is Martin and Jon being tested for three days before the cavalry shows up to save them! HA
> 
> Thanks for the love on this one! onto the next!


End file.
